Cursed by the Shadows 'rewrite'
by SadieYuki
Summary: /REWRITE/ It's been seven years since I was first trapped in the Shadow Realm. Seven years since I last stood on terra frima. Seven years since I've actually been able to duel a human being. Seven years since I've seen my brother, Jaden...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is set up to take place in between seasons 2 and 3. It's like adding an extra year of school (won't they love that?) in between. So everything with Sartorius has already happened, but you won't be meeting Jesse, Axel, Jim, and *gag* Adrian. I'm leaving Blair out too, she joins DA next year. I'm bringing Sheppard back, since Crowler sucked at the job. And I'm bringing Zane and Atticus back. Hey, it's my fic, I can do what I want! They're back at DA for grad school, because I decided to give Duel Academy grad school. Happy? Yay! So I guess it's obvious it's AU, but it has canon references. Also, since it has been stated that this is AU, don't bug about Zane and Atticus being at DA and Sheppard being Chancellor and all of that. You have been warned in this intro paragraph, so if you aren't happy with it, don't read the story!**

**Okay, disclaimer: ****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and all canon references!**

**And claimer: ****I do own only my OC's and the plot of this story!**

* * *

"Two nine year old kids, one boy and one girl, decided that they would skip school one day to visit the local caves. Once they were inside the cave, however, the mouth of the cave collapsed, leaving the two trapped. They traveled farther into the cave, hoping to find another way out. They came to a dimly lit room that had a few torches, and the door behind them suddenly shut, trapping them again. A man stepped out of the shadows, and challenged the boy to a duel. The girl stepped in, insisting she should be the one who dueled.

"The man accepted, and told her it would be a shadow duel, and the loser's soul would be trapped in the Shadow Realm. After a well-fought duel, the girl lost. Before the girl's soul was taken, she threw three cards to the boy, saying he'll need them someday. She disappeared into the shadows, and she hasn't been seen since," Jaden finished his story.

Jaden looked up to see Syrus holding onto Hassleberry, shaking. "What? I drew a high level monster card, so I told a scary story." He placed Elemental Hero Neos on top of the discard pile of their game.

"Jaden? Did that really happen?" Syrus asked, still shaking.

Before he could answer, there was a loud pound on the door.

"Will you Slackers keep it down?" Chazz yelled through the wood. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Jaden smiled, "Sorry, Chazz!" There was a grunt and then the three heard Chazz's footsteps echo away.

"Why did I let you convince us to play this game again?" Syrus complained. "Last time we did we ended up at the Abandoned Dorm."

"Abandoned Dorm?" Hassleberry asked. "Sounds cool."

"Kinda creepy, actually."

"Why's that, Sarge?"

"Well, Atticus and a few other students went missing there once and when he turned up again he was possessed," Jaden explained. "Not fun dueling against him then, I'll tell ya that."

"And you had to duel that guy Titan to save Alexis, right?" Syrus added.

Jaden stiffened, but it went unnoticed by the other two. It had been two years since his duel with Titan, and he had wondered at the time why he had seemed so...familiar. It wasn't until after Alexis's own duel with the man that he realized...

"Jaden?"

"You okay, Sarge?"

Jaden looked up at the two and smiled. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

Suddenly, Jaden stood up and slipped his sneakers on before heading to the door. "I'll be back, guys."

"Sarge, where're you going?" Hassleberry asked.

"Just for a walk," Jaden shrugged.

"But it's past midnight!" Syrus protested.

"I'll sleep in class tomor—today," Jaden said with a smile before leaving the room.

Jaden closed the door gently behind him and wrapped his Slifer jacket tightly around himself as a cool blast of autumn wind hit him. As he walked down the steps from the second floor balcony of the Slifer dorm, he noticed the light from Chazz's room turn off.

Jaden hadn't thought of a particular destination when he started walking, but it soon became clear that his body and his mind were not communicating at the moment as he found himself on the path to the Abandoned Dorm.

Jaden frowned in thought, continuing his trek **(1)** even after comprehending where he was headed. Jaden needed the much longed for closure that for the past seven year he had been unable to receive. It was unlikely that he would find this closure that night, at the Abandoned Dorm, but just the memories the building held was enough for Jaden…he just needed _something_ to focus his thoughts on.

As he reached the gate, he noticed additional padlocks on the gate that had not been there two years ago. Having gone this far already, Jaden gripped the bars and climbed his way over them. After touching down on the other side, he noticed that there was a sizable hole in the fence not two yards from him.

_Awesome,_ Jaden chuckled in spite of himself.

He ambled along the dirt road to the dorm, remembering the last time he had walked its path.

_Those were the days,_ Jaden smiled nostalgically, remembering his freshman year at Duel Academy. The last time he had visited the Abandoned Dorm was originally a midnight excursion for fun, but when Alexis was kidnapped, Jaden and co. had to rescue her, by dueling a man named Titan.

Jaden growled, even the thought of the man inspired hate.

Without realizing it, Jaden had already entered the Dorm and wandered its halls. After a minute or so of aimless wandering, Jaden came upon a hallway with walls covered in pictures and symbols.

_I think we saw this the last time we were here,_ Jaden thought, walking towards the nearest wall. A certain symbol piqued his interest: a thick-lined eye.

Almost in a daze, he slowly lifted his hand to touch the symbol on the wall. As his fingertips grazed the wall, Jaden's world exploded in a flash of white light.

_"Once you lose this duel, your soul will be trapped in the Shadow Realm," the man told the girl. Jaden trembled, watching the girl duel._

_"Jaden, help me!"_

_"Prepare to be defeated by the shadows!" he said, pulling out a duel disk._

_"Give Alexis back!" Jaden yelled to the man._

_"Only if you defeat me in a duel," he replied._

_"Fine, get your game on," Jaden challenged._

_"Once you lose this duel, your soul will be trapped in the Shadow Realm," he told Jaden as the duel raged on._

_"Then I better not lose!" he shot back, drawing his next card._

_"You are about to lose this duel, and you still don't remember," the man taunted._

_"What are you talking about?" Jaden asked, puzzled._

_"Once you lose this duel, your soul will be trapped in the Shadow Realm," he said as Alexis activated her duel disc._

_"I don't plan on losing," she replied heatedly. "This is payback."_

_"You've lost her. She's never coming back."_

_"Help me, Jaden!"_

_"You're next, Jaden."_

_"Jaden!"_

"No!"

Cold sweat poured down Jaden's face as he ripped his hand from the wall. With blurred senses, he noticed the symbol on the wall was glowing slightly.

He stumbled away from the wall as the glow intensified, and he sprinted from the hallway without looking back.

Jaden ran away from the dorm, out of the forest, and headed towards the cliffs behind the Slifer Dorm. Once he got there, he sat down, out of breath from his run.

He sat there in silence for a moment, pondering what had just transpired in the Abandoned Dorm.

_"Help me, Jaden!"_

Jaden shook his head in frustration, grabbing his hair with his hands. "You have no idea how much I wish you were here," Jaden muttered. Then he started to cry, letting seven years of sorrow flow out of him.

"You know, Jaden, you never were the one to cry," a voice said behind him.

Jaden's head shot up, but still stared out at the ocean, "Is that you? Sadie?"

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten," she replied. Jaden slowly stood up and turned, staring at the girl who had just made her presence known.

Jaden squinted in the dim light of the half moon, looking at the girl closer to confirm that it was indeed...

Jaden took a small step forward and allowed a small smile to crack his dazed complexion. He let out a sound that resembled a relieved laugh and a slight sob, and then the two embraced each other.

"I missed you, Sadie," Jaden told her.

"I missed you too, Jaden."

* * *

**(1) Okay, I just wanted to point out that is actually how you spell 'trek', haha. It surprised me too :) Though it shouldn't surprise anyone I guess, considering Star Trek...okay, moving on :D**

**Alright people, there's chapter 1 of the rewritten version of Cursed by the Shadows. Better/worse so far? Let me know! Flamers will be laughed at and ignored.**

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this out, but here it is, finally, part number one of the rewrite. I can't guarantee chapter one will be out soon, but I felt like I at least owed you guys this much. Thank you for everyone who has stuck by so long to see the new version!**

**Pictures of OC's for this story as well as all of my stories can be found at my website. The link can be found on my profile page.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Peace out!  
****Sadie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first of all, DO NOT EXPECT UPDATES TO COME THIS RAPIDLY! I am only posting this part now because I felt terrible for making you all wait as long as you did for this rewrite.**

**The first part was in third person, Jaden's POV, but the rest of the story will be first person, Sadie's POV. Get it? Got it? Good. :D**

**As will be revealed in this part, Sadie and Jaden can talk to each other with their mind, so Sadie think/speaking will be '**_hello'_** and Jaden's will be '**_**hello**_**.' I can't think of anything else, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or anything associated with it!**

**Claimer! I do own my OCs and this plot. :)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Jaden and I sat on the cliff for the rest of the night, swapping stories that had occurred during our time apart. Well, it was really Jaden who shared the stories, while I listened enthusiastically. I wasn't really ready to share what I had to deal with the past seven years. Eventually, the subject of Duel Academy came up.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Jaden asked.

"I'll probably enroll here at Duel Academy," I answered after some thought.

"How are you supposed to explain how you got here? I mean, you can't walk in and say 'Hello, my name is Sadie. I just dropped by here after being in the Shadow Realm for the past seven years and I would like to enroll here,'" he said sarcastically.

"I don't know," I thought for a moment. "Maybe I'll say I came by boat or something."

There was silence as we both stared out at the ocean, the only sound being the crash of the waves stories below us.

"You look horrible," Jaden said after a while.

I frowned, "I love you, too."

"That's not what I meant," Jaden said seriously.

I sighed and looked down at myself.

I was wearing light, worn denim jeans that had rips on the knees and all along my legs. Many of the larger holes I had patched with the sleeves my sweatshirt-turned-vest. My ripped, black shirt hung loosely around my thin frame. One of the sleeves was only slightly torn, halfway up my forearm; the other had been almost completely torn away and had become a headband. My sneakers were worn, but luckily still functional. My Reese-colored hair matched my brother's, however mine was pulled into a high ponytail that reached my mid-back and was much messier.

I laughed suddenly as I took in my appearance. "Well, I wasn't exactly concerned with my personal appearance. Now, however...damn, I look rank."

Jaden and I enjoyed a good laugh over this. "Honestly though, clothes aside, you look great."

"Thanks, bro," I smiled. "You don't look half bad yourself. How many girls have been after you?" I asked slyly.

Jaden blushed a bit and looked away. Man, it was great to be a sister to him again.

"I wonder how Dr. Crowler's gonna react when he hears there's another Yuki at Duel Academy," Jaden said quickly.

"I've been thinking about that," I said, letting the subject change go by with a smirk. "Maybe we shouldn't let people know that we're related."

"Why not?" Jaden asked. "I was joking about the Crowler thing."

"I just think it's a good idea. You know, with all the stuff that's happened to us, I think it might start up again if we make it known that I'm back from the Shadow Realm," I told him.

He thought for a moment and then he sighed, "You always did have good judgment."

"And I still do. It's part of the job description of being an older sister," I joked with him.

"By two minutes!" he protested.

"Two minutes, two years, I'm still older," I said.

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled.

"Look, the sun's coming up," I said, changing the subject.

"We've been out here all night?" Jaden asked, surprised.

"I guess. You'd better get back to your dorm, and I'll head to the Chancellor's office," I told him.

"Okay. See you in class later," he said, starting to walk back to the dorms.

"Remember! We don't know each other!" I called to him.

"No problem! Who are you again?" he joked.

I smiled and turned towards the ocean. I took a deep breath, smelling the crisp ocean air. _I really am back,_ I thought. After staring out at the sea, I turned to walk towards the Academy. Then I suddenly remembered something, _Ah, damn. I forgot to ask Jaden where the Chancellor's office is. Oh well, I'll find it, _I sighed to myself.

I walked up the path and entered the Academy. I walked down many hallways, not making any progress. At the end of one hallway, I saw a boy in a blue and white uniform. I ran up to him, and noticed he had dark blue hair and eyes.

"Excuse me!" I called as I ran up to him. "Can you help me?"

"Sure," he answered.

"Where's the Chancellor's office?" I asked.

He stared at me for a moment. "You're going to see Chancellor Sheppard like that?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

I fumed, a faint blush painting my cheeks, as I realized what my ragged and torn appearance must look like. "What, is there a dress code or something?" I snapped.

"Actually, there is."

I looked at him and frowned. _Well, duh, you're obviously wearing the uniform._ "It's not like I go to school here. Well, yet anyway."

He paused for a moment, as if sizing me up. "Down the hall, second door on the right," he said finally.

"Thanks!" I shouted as I ran off.

"Hey! What's your name?" he asked.

I stopped running and turned to him, "Sadie. And yours?"

"Zane," he replied.

"Well, thanks for the help, Zane!" I called as I ran to where he directed me to go.

_He was hot,_ I suddenly found myself thinking. I immediately scolded myself. _Ugh, no! He was a jerk! But still... _I sighed. _I have been so male deprived._ I got to the door and knocked. "Hello?" I called.

"Come in," a man's voice answered.

The doors opened and I saw a man in a maroon trench coat sitting behind a desk. "Hello, sir. Are you Chancellor Sheppard?" I asked politely, my eye twitching slightly.

"Indeed I am," he replied. "How can I help you Miss…"

"Lee. Sadie Lee." I replied, not missing a beat. "I'd like to enroll at Duel Academy," I stated.

Chancellor Sheppard stared at me for a moment, as if trying to place something in his mind. After a while, he finally spoke.

"Miss _Lee_," the Chancellor started, putting emphasis on my name. "You expect me to enroll you here when you just show up here with no explanation as to how you arrived here? If you wanted to enroll so badly, why didn't you take the Entrance Exams at the designated times?"

_Damn._ "Well, you see, sir," I started shakily, "I was going to participate in the Entrance Exams, but I was late, and I missed my time slot --"

"Why were you late?" he cut in.

"I couldn't find a way to get there," I responded truthfully. It was true, I had wanted to go to Duel Academy since I was little, but I had no way of going to take the Exams. I was trapped in the Shadow Realm, after all.

"But, here you are," Chancellor Sheppard said. "How did you get here to this island?"

"A friend of mine offered me a ride on his motor boat," I lied.

"We had no reports of a boat stopping at our docks," Sheppard raised an eyebrow.

"I-I know," I stammered, stalling for time. "He has to work during the day, so the only time he could find to bring me was at night. I'm sorry we didn't inform you I'd be arriving."

"Well, are you a capable duelist?" the Chancellor asked, almost slyly.

I laughed a bit. "Well, I think I am," I said. "But that's a matter of opinion."

The Chancellor smirked a bit; it seemed like I had won...

"Very well," he said after a moment. "However, there is something we need to discuss, Miss Yuki --"

I nearly fell over. "Uh, s-sir, my name is Sadie L --"

"I know very well what your name is Sadie," Chancellor Sheppard smiled knowingly. "Please, sit."

I was about to argue further, but somehow, I realized it was futile. I sank down into a chair in defeat. "How'd you know?"

Sheppard chuckled a bit. "If you don't mind me saying, Sadie, you have an uncanny resemblance to your brother," he smiled. I smiled as well. "However, I have known about you long before you stepped into my office just minutes ago."

"You have?"

"Yes, I've known about you and your brother, Jaden," he said, pulling a file in front of him on his desk. "Your brother is one of my most promising students, you know."

"It doesn't surprise me in the least," I smiled.

Sheppard smiled for a moment, and then his smiled faded. "Sadie, this may come as a surprise to you, but I know a lot about your family's past...your brother's and your own mostly."

"I think I know where this is going," I mumbled, my smile fading as well.

Sheppard nodded. "I know that you have been in the Shadow Realm," I tensed at the mere mention of the place, "for the past several years. As well thought up as your story was just now, why don't you tell me the truth as to how you arrived here?"

"Alright," I sighed. "But, uh..."

"Don't worry, everything you say here will not leave this room," Sheppard smiled knowingly. "You have my word."

I nodded. "Well, actually, I have no idea. I just remember waking up last night, and I was in the middle of the forest here. I walked around for a bit, and I saw Jaden by the cliffs, and that's how I got here. I...I don't know how I got back."

Sheppard nodded. He hesitated before continuing, "You know, if you want to talk about—"

"No offense, sir, but I haven't even told Jaden the full story yet," I interrupted. "He deserves to know before anyone else."

"I understand," Sheppard said. "Now, back to your enrollment."

"About that, can I just be in Slifer Red?" I asked.

"You have the option of dueling to better your rank, you know," Sheppard offered.

I shook my head, "I'd rather be with Jaden."

"Well, Sadie, it is with great pleasure that I welcome you to Duel Academy," he smiled, standing up and offering a hand.

I stood up as well and shook his hand. "Before I go, can I make one last request?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Um, can we keep it so my name here is Sadie Lee? I just...I don't know what will happen if people know I've returned from the Shadow Realm," I mumbled.

"I understand," Sheppard nodded as he handed me a slip of paper. "Well, I'll have a student escort you to your first class, and until we tailor a Slifer uniform for you, you'll have to go with what you have. You'll be late to class, so that's what the pass is for. It will also explain why you're not in uniform."

"I'm going to class already?" I asked. Chancellor Sheppard looked at me, and I realized I should be grateful that they even let me in on such short notice. "That's fine, sir," I said. "Thank you." I looked down at my ragged and torn clothes and sighed. "I guess I'll have to suffer," I muttered inaudibly before leaving the office.

I walked out of his office and the door closed behind me...

"Ugh! Politeness pouring out of my mouth, someone get me some mouth wash!" I ranted.

A soft laugh caught my attention as I turned to see the Chancellor's secretary laughing at me. I glared at her briefly before crossing my arms over my chest with a huff and leaning against a wall.

After waiting for my student escort, who happened to be a Ra Yellow student, I went to my first class. I entered the classroom and saw a man--I think it was a man--teaching the class. I cleared my throat to make my presence known.

He, or possibly she, turned to look at me, "Can I help you?" I saw a nameplate on his desk that read "Crowler".

"Are you Mr. Crowler?" I asked. The teacher looked at me with heated anger as the rest of the class burst out laughing. Amidst the laughter, I heard Jaden's unmistakable laugh. _It's been so long, and he still hasn't changed a bit._

"I am not a Mr.!" the teacher said. _If that's true, then she's _really _flat._

"Oh, sorry, Ms. Crowler," I said. I had thought the class could laugh no harder, but I was obviously wrong.

"It's _Dr._ Crowler!" he screeched. "Now, may I ask why you are here?"

"For class," I smiled. "Why else? I'm a new student."

"And why are you not in your uniform?" he asked, looking at my ratty clothes in distaste.

"Well, I kinda dropped by really suddenly, so they haven't had time to get my uniform yet. But I'm in Slifer it that helps," I answered.

"Great, another slacker," he muttered. I glared at him before he looked at me again. "Very well. Please take a seat next to Mr. Yuki," he said, pointing to the all too familiar face.

_**'That was hilarious, Sadie,' **_Jaden said, or thought rather.

_'So, we can still talk like this?'_ I asked.

_**'It's called twin telepathy. All twins can do it,'**_ he stated.

_'If you say so,'_ I answered. I sat down next to him and started taking notes.

_**'Why aren't you in Obelisk?'**_ he asked. '_**You definitely could be.'**_

_'Eh, Slifer's more fun,' _I answered. '_I look better in red anyway.'_

_**'All the Yuki's look better in red.'**_

_'How true.'_

We talked like this for the rest of class, for the rest of the day in fact. I even heard one of his friends asking if he was sick or something like that since he was so quiet. Sheppard had placed me in all of Jaden's classes, and I can't say that I was complaining.

_The nerve of him! The goddamned_ nerve _of him!_

I had been talking with Jaden in the hallway, off to the side mind you, when another student who had been racing his friend down the hall smashed into me sending us both to the ground.

I glared at the brunette Obelisk in front of me with fiery eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" I spat while standing up, brushing off my already mangled clothing.

"Watch where you're going, Slacker!" the boy yelled, standing up as well. Jaden glared daggers at him.

_'Calm down, Jay,'_ I warned.

_**'Sadie—'**_

_'No, trust me. I got this.'_

"Watch where _I'm_ going?" I said with a raised eyebrow, hands on my hips. "Right, because I'm the one with their head shoved so far up their Obelisk ass that I can't see that someone is having a conversation with their friend while they're drag racing down the hall."

The crowd that had gathered snickered a bit as I smirked until the boy glared at them.

"You need to learn your place, Slacker!" the boy glared. "In this place, Obelisk Blue students are at the top, and Slackers like you are trash!"

Other Slifer Red students who were there glared, but they didn't have the courage to say anything.

"I'd rather be trash than a wannabe duelist. At least I got in on talent," I said. "How much money did mommy and daddy have to pay to get you in?"

The boy made to lunge at me. I stepped back slightly; I hadn't thought I had provoked him that much. Jaden went to move in front of me and I was about to stop him when—

"What's going on here?"

The raging Obelisk stopped his movement and looked panicked. He turned at the same time I did to the voice.

"Z-Zane, I—" the Obelisk boy stuttered.

"I repeat: What the hell is going on here?" the dark-haired blunette said calmly with a gaze that commanded respect. And he got that respect apparently because the once raging brunette in front of me was now stammering to get out a reply.

"This Slacker ran into me and knocked me down!" he yelled, pointing at me.

"This _bastard _ran into _me_ while he was racing down the hallway with his idiotic friend!" I yelled, pointing to a blonde Obelisk nearby who had remained silent the whole time.

Zane looked at me. "You again?"

"Yeah, me," I frowned.

"You know each other?" Jaden asked, entering the conversation.

"We've met," he said curtly before turning back to me. "So, you're a student now?"

"Yup," I smirked. "I'm _Slifer_ and _proud_ of it!" I said, glaring at the idiot brunette who was in turn glaring daggers at me.

"So, what happened, Jaden?" Zane said, looking at my brother.

I frowned, eyes blaring. _I don't believe this! He doesn't believe me!_

"She's telling the truth," Jaden answered.

"Leave it to the Slackers to team up—"

"Brian, shut up!" Zane spat. I smirked.

The brunette Obelisk, Brian, scowled and stocked off, his blonde friend behind him. In a matter of moments, the crowd that had gathered dissipated, leaving me with Jaden and Zane.

"Thanks," Jaden said, breaking the silence.

"No problem," he shrugged.

"I didn't need help," I scoffed. "I was handling it."

"You were about to get socked in the gut," Zane frowned.

"Sadie, he was just—"

"I don't need help!" I yelled. "I—"

Zane frowned, looking down slightly "Sadie—"

"What?"

"Your wrists."

I frowned as I looked down at my hands.

I was shocked at what I saw. On both of my wrists were marks that were glowing. I recognized the mark from my time in the Shadow Realm as the Millennium symbol. Suddenly, a pain that felt like white hot metal pressing against my skin erupted from my glowing wrists. Then the pain shot through me, reaching each and every corner of my body. I screamed out in agony as it happened. Strong arms held me as my knees gave way. I heard someone calling my name as my eyelids fell over my eyes and I let unconsciousness claim me.

* * *

**And there the end of that! Lots of backstory alluded to in this chapter, and I guarantee it will all be explained in later chapters. For now, you'll just have to guess and wait to see what I've come up with. :D**

**Again, a reminder, updates will NOT come this fast, this is a one time deal. I'm sorry, but with graduation around the corner and finals and **_**college**_** (shudder), free time will be slim to none.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this part! I would like feedback on Sadie's character. Better/worse that the original story's Sadie?**

**Peace out!  
****Sadie**


End file.
